


Where does the good go?

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Fairy Kayla, Fairy Will, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampire Nico, Vampire Reyna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a vampire saved a fairy. Then many years later they meet agian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where does the good go?

{vampire!Reyna and fairy!Kayla}

Reyna licked the blood off of her hands. Her meal was still alive, calling for help. The girl her meal had hit was staring at her in fear.

"Shut up, imp. I'm not gonna kill you. Today. If I ever see you hurt another kid again, I will eat you with a side of fries." Reyna hissed before kicking him again.

Then she went over to the girl. The smell of fairy hit her as she drew closer.

"Hello sweetheart. Do you want me to take you home?" Reyna asked her.

"No. I can make it there myself. It's not far. Also don't call me sweetheart, my name is Kayla. Kayla Knowles, daughter of the sun fairy king. But uh thank you for helping me." The fairy girl smiled at her.

"Sure thing, princess." Reyna said before running off into the night.

********

{Ten years later}

Kayla smiled at the vampire girl at the bar. She was really hot.

"Will, I'm gonna bang that girl." She said to her brother.

"Good luck, that's Nico's friend Reyna. Last girl to get into her pants was about two hundred years ago." Will chuckled.

"Well looks like that gonna change." Kayla said before emailing her way towards the hot vampire girl.

*****

Reyna woke up in a fairy's bed. 

The fairy was beautiful. Her florescent orange and lime green hair was cut choppy and short. Her eyes were a light blue and her freckles were adorable.

Not to mention she has amazing in bed.

"Morning, well actually it's five in the afternoon." The fairy smiled at her from a desk.

"Sorry about crashing here." Reyna said.

"It's alright. It wouldn't be right to throw you out." The fairy said.

"Thanks..uh sorry I don't think I got your name." Reyna said, if she could blush she would probably be as red as blood.

"Kayla Knowles." The fairy said. 

Reyna almost choked on her own spit. Oh god. This was the fairy kid she helped all those years ago.

"You okay?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah...it's just last time I met you, you were like twelve and were being hurt by an imp." Reyna chuckled a little.

"I was thirteen! And I guess I didn't recognize you without imp blood covering you." Kayla smiled at her.

Reyna rolled her eyes, "How about you join me in bed for a round two, princess?" 

"Sure." Kayla smiled.

******

Kayla smiled at her girlfriend. The two of them had been dating for a month. 

She had to admit she was truly in love with the blood sucking monster named Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.


End file.
